


Love And Other Moments

by monkiainen



Series: Love And Other Moments [1]
Category: The Fast and the Furious
Genre: Epiphanies, M/M, On the Run, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Mentions of character death - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom's life on the run, from beginning to the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love And Other Moments

**Title:** Love And Other Moments  
 **Fandom:** The Fast and the Furious  
 **Pairing:** Brian/Dom  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Prompt:** _On the run_ for the Round 15 of [](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/)**smallfandomfest**  
 **Summary:** Dom's life on the run, from beginning to the end.  
 **Warnings:** Mentions of character death

* * *

Dom has been on the run all his life. At first he was running from the nightmares that started the day his father died at the races. He can still hear his screams, begging for help, before the fire engulfs him. Dom wakes up in sweat, his heart beating like a drum. Dom does not want to see those nightmares ever again, so he turns his attention to revenge and payback. Someday, some way, he will make the nightmares stop.

Dom gets his revenge, but it’s not as sweet as he thought it would be. The nightmares about his father’s death stop, but now he is running away from something else; the guilt. He nearly killed another person and for what? Resurrection of his father? Dom is no God, and he vows never to harm anyone again.

Years later, Dom is still on the run. They may have told him he could never race again, but Dom has never cared too much about restrictions when it comes to cars. He races in the streets at nights, running away from the cops and other racers. Dom Torretto is the best there is.

Dom does not know what made him to start hijacking semis, but it doesn’t matter. What matters is that because he tried so hard to run away from this past, he now has to run even further and faster to his future. Jesse is dead, Vince almost lost his arm and Brian was a cop. Out of those three Brian’s betrayal hurts the most, and Dom isn’t really sure why that is. Shouldn’t he be mourning his friend, instead of moping after a man he thought he knew? Life is complicated, and Dom just wants to forget it all for good.

For a while, it all seems to be okay. They have started a new life, racing cars as always. Then Letty dies, and something inside Dom breaks. Maybe he didn’t love Letty the way she would have deserved, but it still didn’t mean he wanted them to end. Not like this, anyway. Dom runs away from the grief, only to run into Brian. Dom is torn, and does not know which way he should run. Neither option is too pleasing. His heart tells him he should run **with** Brian instead of running away from him.

It’s Brian who helps him to run away from the law, from the prison bus. It feels like the old times, and yet it doesn’t. Because something has changed and Dom is scared of the change. Being on the run with Brian has made Dom realize some truths about himself – maybe he never was the man he thought he was. Dom wants to run away from Brian, but he can’t. Not when the other man owns the half of his soul.

Dom and Brian, on the run, together. As it should have been from the start. Had Dom listened his heart back then, he would have taken Brian with him instead of leaving him behind. Brian had to go through all kinds of shit, only because he let Dom go. Words can’t comprehend what Dom really wants to say to Brian, so he lets his actions speak for himself instead.

Their first night together is memorable, although not for the reasons they wish it would. Making love in a beach under the full moon sounds sickeningly romantic, but in reality it’s not. Sand really gets everywhere.

Mia can’t stop laughing for full twenty minutes when they return to the shady motel room they had rented for the night.

Life on the run is not perfect, but at least they have each other. Mia wishes them all the best, and Dom sees she really means it. Had Mia disapproved their relationship, Dom has no idea what he would have done then. He is thankful he has such an awesome baby sister.

Things in Brazil could gone… smoother, Dom thinks. He has lost Vince, again, and it hurts him so much he can barely breathe. Brian is there, his constant anchor in these times of sadness and despair, giving him the support he needs. There is also Hobbs, with his no-bullshit-attitude and physique as impressing as Dom’s. They might not like each other, but they respect each other enough to get the job done. Dom is surprised that Hobbs gives them a 24-hour head start to escape, but takes up the offer anyway. Maybe it’s a good omen for them.

For a while their life on the run is almost pleasant. They have their own little place away from everything, and Dom has stopped looking over his shoulder for a while now. Of course, that’s exactly the moment when Hobbs arrives, offering them a chance to clear their criminal records and return home to the States. Dom agrees in a heartbeat. He does not do it for his own sake, but for Brian and Mia.

Letty is alive. How and why is still a mystery, but she is alive nevertheless. And she does not remember Dom or anyone else for that matter.

Dom is shaken to his core. Why now, when he is content with his life with Brian? When he has finally accepted the way he is, the man he has grown to? They have no time for internal crisis, though, not as long as Shaw is on the loose.

The end results are terrifying: Mia was barely saved from Shaw’s clutches, Gisele is dead and there is so much destruction everywhere. But they have their freedom now. It leaves a bitter taste to Dom’s mouth, when he thinks of all the sacrifices that have been made in the name of liberty and atonement.

That night their lovemaking is slow but desperate. Dom doesn’t want to let Brian go, and Brian clings to him like a drowning man to a lifeline. They are both shaken to the core of what might have happened if things have turned otherwise.

They are not on the run anymore, but somehow it feels like they can never go back to the way things were. Something has changed, and only time will tell if it’s for good or for bad.


End file.
